Lapis Honu
Lapis Honu is a student at Shade and leader of Team LZRT. Background Lapis is from a fishing village in Vacuo, and is an expert at free diving and spear fishing. Since he was born in a village outside the kingdom walls, he has trained in combat from a young age, specifically for fighting against the water dwelling creatures of grimm that often harass the fishermen in the region. Growing up in an isolated village, he has few friends, of note are Zal Mano, his best friend since childhood, and Kanika Rutto, a girl from a nomadic trade caravan which stops at this home village every few months. At the age of 17, he applied for Shade Academy alongside Zal and Kanika, being placed in command of tema Lazurite alongside his two friends and a boy named Tyson Terrell. Personality extremely boisterous and friendly, likes to collect odd stones and shells. Despite his considerable combat prowess, Lapis is quite lazy, spending much of his free time lounging around, surfing, or diving for valuable shells and dust-pearls to add to his collections. Surprisingly, Lapis is a fairly adept negotiator, able to strike a balance between his three teammates and keep them functioning as a somewhat cohesive unit. Unfortunately, ability to keep them from tearing out each-others throat does not extend to being an effective strategist, and his team suffers greatly in teamwork due to his tactical shortcomings. Appearance * Combat Outfit:black and blue wetsuit and a rebreather, the wetsuit a turtle silhouettel on the back, embroidered with dust based thread which allows him to propel himself in water * Casual Outfit:blue swim trunks with white palm trees, white short sleeved t-shirt, and a carved stone turtle pendant Powers and Equipment Tsunami * Wielder: Lapis Honu * Maker/Smith: Lapis Honu * Classification: * Weapon Derivation: surfboard * Design: a 7' long hybrid surfboard with three fins on its underside. predominantly white with an ultramarine blue vertical stripe running down the middle. The underside of the board has extremely bright white LEDs that cause the water below the board to glow * Form 1: A fairly typical looking surfboard, has control panels on either side towards the nose, and in the center where Lapis stands which control dust jet mechanisms built into the fins underneath the board; the nose, sides, and fins are bladed for ride-by attacks * Features: Tsunami generally functions as an ordinary surf board but is able to function underwater through use of dust and Lapis' semblance. * Dust Capacity: water, ice, wind, and gravity; stored in powder form in canisters inside the board and funneled through channels in the fins. * Usage: * Water dust is used when on dry land to generate a wave for Lapis to surf on; ice is used to freeze the water created for immobilizing opponents, wind in combination with water for waterspouts or tornadoes. gravity is used to levitate the board and control the wave. * Used as a sort of ramming/slashing weapon by either riding past enemies and hitting them with the sides; or taking them head-on with the nose. The wave itself is weaponized by surrounding enemies in a waterspout and freezing it around them. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: yes. Semblance * rewrite in progress Trivia Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959